


A Moment in Time

by SirensCalling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, Song fics, Sweer Home Alabama AU, i need jesus obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to move this from my Fanfiction account to Ao3. Just a collection of random aus and bethyl drabbles and one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Home Georgia**

_Sweet Home Alabama with a Bethyl Twist_

_._

_._

_._

"Will you at least talk to me?" Beth Greene shouted over the roar of the wind.

 

Daryl paused in the middle of setting a metal spike into the soft sand of the beach, a clap of thunder ringing in his ears. He glanced back in her, the girl he'd loved since he was an eight years-old kid who'd wanted something good and sweet in his life. Wearing a wedding dress she'd picked out for another man-a man who could give her everything Daryl knew he couldn't give her no matter how hard he tried-her once carefully coiffed hair falling free from its pins, whipping around her in the wind. She looked fucking beautiful, Daryl thought as mother nature let loose around them.

 

They'd been here before, twenty years ago, they'd been two dumb ass kids trying to chase down lightning. He'd told Beth that when lightning hit the sand on the beach it made glass after it cooled down-you just had to dig it up. Beth hadn't believed him of course, she'd always been a stubborn thing. That felt like another lifetime ago.

 

"I don't even understand why yer even here! Don't you have a weddin' to get to," Daryl growled as he turned away from her.

 

Beth gave an exasperated huff, lifting the many layers of skirts and stomped clumsily through the soft sand.

 

"I'm not marrying Zach," she yelled as another boom of thunder shook the ground beneath them.

 

That made Daryl pause for a fraction of a moment, but he shook off that momentary feeling of relief, jabbing another spike into the earth, throwing all his frustration into it.

 

"Don't see what that has to do with me," he yelled.

 

Beth reached out, her small hand grabbing a hold of the sleeve of his heavy jacket, turning him to face her. Daryl glared down at the little blond before him, trying to ignore the gooseflesh marking her arms as the wind continued to beat against her, or the way that damn dress hugged her waist.

 

"It has everything to do with you . . . you . . . jerk! I love you, you stupid redneck!"

 

Lightning struck in the distance, a mile off and it was getting closer. But Daryl was frozen in place. He was sure he had heard wrong.

 

"Wha?" he asked, his voice so quiet that he wasn't sure Beth heard him.

 

Beth bit her lip, taking a tentative step towards him. "I didn't sign the papers. I still love you, I always will. I wanna stay married to you, Daryl Dixon."

 

Daryl stared at her, not really believing the words she was saying. Seven years he'd dreamed of nothing but this-Beth returning and saying she still loved him. When she'd come back and demanding the divorce he had never given her, he was sure there was no hope. But now here they were, Beth Greene standing in front of him in a wedding dress in the middle of a damn storm, saying she still wanted him.

 

"Why would you wanna marry me for anyway?" he asked, and the smile that appeared on Beth's face might as well have chased the dark gray clouds away from over their heads, because Daryl felt like he was seeing the sun for the first time in seven years.

 

Beth ended the remaining distance between them, her face a breath away from his.

 

"So I can kiss you whenever I want," she whispered, before sealing her mouth over his.

 

Daryl's arms were around her in an instant, one hand on her waist pulling her body flush against his own, his other hand diving into the mass of golden tangles, freeing the strands from their pins. Daryl kissed Beth with seven years worth of yearning and love, pain and misery. He wanted to drown in her, and Beth couldn't seem to get close enough to him as her small hands tangled in his hair. When he pulled away, he looked down at her swollen lips and heavy lidded blue eyes and chuckled breathlessly.

 

"Took ya long enough," he growled before looping the arm that had been around her waist behind her legs and sweeping her off her feet.

 

Beth giggled as she wove her arms around his neck.

 

"Let's get ya home 'fore we get fried, what you say Ms. Greene?"

 

"Okay," Beth smiled before touching her lips chastely against his cheek, before whispering in his ear. "But it's Mrs. Dixon."

 

Daryl just smiled crookedly. "Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Dixon."

 

They headed back to Dale's-no point in wasting a perfectly good reception.


	2. Songs in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a scene from Stephen King's The Stand

It was Beth who spied the house nestled in the woods, far from reach of the road, and somehow over looked by the walkers. She stopped Daryl with an out stretched hand, drawing his attention towards the pristine building. Squinting against the setting Georgia sun, Daryl frowned at the house. It was your run of the mill cabin, one the owners had cared about by Daryl's guess noting the small garden out by the front steps, and the matching furniture on the porch.

 

Daryl glanced away from the house to Beth, his blue eyes taking in the tired slouch of her shoulders, the way her arms hung lank at her sides. Girl was dead on her feet.

 

"C'mon," Daryl said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, guiding the weary blond towards the cabin.

 

Beth willingly followed Daryl's lead as he made his way up the front steps and to the door, knocking the hilt of his knife against the front window, waiting a beat before deeming it safe to enter.

 

Daryl eased the door open cautiously, his eyes scanning the front room thoroughly before motioning for Beth to follow him in.

 

Furniture was real nice, Daryl noted. A thick layer of dust covered everything, Daryl doubted anyone had been through here since the Turn.

 

"Y'stay here," Daryl murmured as he moved towards the hall. "Imma check the rest of the place out."

 

Beth nodded slightly as her eyes scanned the room thoughtfully.

 

Daryl stomped down the hall, peaking into the bathroom, and back bed room discovering nothing unusual. No bodies, nothing.

 

"Daryl!"

 

Beth's call had him racing back to the living room. Instead of being torn apart by walkers he discovered her beaming up at him as she fiddled with a box like thing, turning a kind of crank.

 

"Look what I found!" She gushed.

 

"What the  _hell_  girl?!" He huffed as the fear ebbed from his body. "Ya can't yell like that-bout gimme a heart attack."

 

Beth ignored his complaining as she gave the crank a final turn. She stopped and waited anxiously, sapphire eyes trained on the record as it turned and turned.

 

Music filled the quiet room and Beth's smile turned brilliant.

 

"It works! It actually works!" She breathed as Elvis' deep voice filled the room.

 

_"Watch and see . . . Only fools rush in . . ."_

"Dance with me Daryl," she said as took his hand, drawing him towards her.

 

"Don't dance, girl," he grumbled but fell into step with her all the same.

 

Fuck if he could ever tell the girl no.

 

Beth smiled up at him as she lifted his arm up, twirling beneath it and back into his chest with a giggle. It brought a smile to his face.

 

"Cause I can't help," Beth sang softly her voice like sunshine and honey, her body swaying in time with the music. "Falling in love with you."

 

Beth grinned up at him at the last part and Daryl huffed shaking his head at her.

 

Lord help him.


	3. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two miserable people meeting at a wedding

Kindred Spirit

...

summary: bethyl+2 miserable people metting at a wedding AU[Tumblr prompt]

 

Damn it all, Daryl cursed as he yanked at the tie around his neck again, still it felt more like a noose around his neck.

 

How in the hell had Rick talked him into this? Standing in as his friend's best man had been a stretch, Daryl hated crowds, and what's more, now the man was making him dance. Glancing away from the leggy brunette who'd been one of Michonne's bridesmaids. The only reason he'd agreed to dance with her was 'cuz she had a boyfriend and Daryl had hoped that would take some of the pressure off him.

 

He'd been wrong, of course. After tripping over his own feet twice, Daryl excused himself and made his way towards the bar. In his hurry, he almost plowed over a tiny little blonde in a cornflower blue dress. He caught her just in time, steadying her on her feet. Instead of biting his head off she smiled at him, in a way of empathy.

 

"Escaped her at last huh?"

 

Daryl blinked at her. "Whu?"

 

That only made her smile grow. "Maggie. My sister? The brunette in green?"

 

"Oh," Daryl said, feeling dumber than a box of rocks. "I wasn't-"

 

"It's fine," she waved away his words. "I can recognize a kindred spirit. 'm Beth, by the way."

 

"Kindred spirit huh?" he grunted. "Ya were forced to this thing too?"

 

"Yep," Beth chirped as she sipped her drink. "Maggie had the brilliant idea a wedding would be just perfect to help me get over my ex." Beth threw him a look. "She isn't right about much when it comes to me, though."

 

Soon Daryl found himself drinking and laughing, finding that he didn't mind Beth's easy chatter and ever frequent smile.

 

Suddenly, he wasn't quite so miserable at all.


End file.
